Miedo
by Roroark
Summary: A medida Mitsuki crecía el iba aprendiendo sobre las emociones. Aprendía sobre la amistad, el compañerismo e incluso el amor. Sin embargo las cosas cayeron en picada cuando el aprendió sobre el miedo, una emoción que lo atormentaría y que lo orillaría a convertirse en lo que siempre temió.
1. El Intruso

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXX

"Padre..." Mitsuki le llamó la atención a Orochimaru, quien se encontraba concentrado revisando un pergamino.

"¿Que sucede Mitsuki?" le preguntó el con una voz tranquila.

Mitsuki miró a su padre con unos ojos curiosos "Hace unos días hable con Tsunade-san sobre ti y ella me contó varias cosas"

"¿Que clase de cosas?" preguntó Orochimaru tratando de adivinar a lo que se refería Mitsuki.

"Sobre tu obsesión" Mitsuki observó un frasco de pruebas con un extraño líquido "Tu deseo de ser inmortal."

"Oh con que era eso..." Orochimaru rio levemente "Digamos que eso fue algo que deje de lado hace mucho tiempo, específicamente desde que naciste"

"¿Porque?" preguntó el albino.

"¿Porque de que?"

"Por que querías ser inmortal"

"Miedo..." dijo Orochimaru simplemente antes de darle la espalda a Mitsuki.

¿Miedo? de todas las personas posibles Mitsuki nunca pensó que su padre sintiera esa clase de emociones.

"Tenia miedo, miedo de no poder conseguir todos los jutsus del mundo, de conseguir hasta la última gota de información sobre este mundo, que un cuerpo mortal me limitase a una esperanza de vida promedio..." Orochimaru entonces se dio la vuelta y miró a Mitsuki entrecerrando sus ojos " Dime Mitsuki, ¿tu ya has sentido miedo antes?"

El chico negó moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. El no estaba seguro sobre lo que era el miedo en realidad; se había enfrentado a criaturas de otra dimensión, ninjas asesinos e incluso extraterrestres, en ninguna de esas veces había sentido amgustia por lo que podría pasarle.

Orochimaru solo sonrió levemente "Es normal, algún día encontrarás algo a lo que le temas" le dijo el con tranquilidad "Solo no pierdas la cabeza hijo"

XXX

Para Mitsuki las cosas iban de maravilla. Se había acostumbrado a la vida en Konoha más de lo que el expecto desde un principio, tanto que había establecido lazos con la mayoría de los chicos de su edad. Aunque al principio lo hacía para conseguir más información sobre Boruto, después del incidente con los desechos en la Roca el se dio cuenta que ellos eran en verdad personas en las que podía confiar, en especial Boruto y Sarada, quienes para Mitsuki que eran las personas más importantes en su vida.

"¿Se encuentra Boruto?" Mitsuki había llegado a la casa Uzumaki buscando por su amigo.

"Oh, el no se encuentra por el momento, a lo mejor está entrenando con Naruto" le dijo Hinata quien se encontraba preparando un florero.

"Entiendo" le dijo el chico de ojos dorados mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la entrada.

"Mami ya conseguí los girasoles..." una voz aguda se escuchó en la puerta de la casa y Himawari apareció sujetando un par de flores en sus manos "¡Hola Mitsuki-kun!" le saludó ella con educación .

"Himawari-chan..." le dijo el simplemente sonriéndole.

"Oye Mitsuki-kun, ¿Quieres ver el jarrón que hice para mamá?" le dijo la chiquilla con emoción.

"Claro, no tengo nada que hacer hoy"

"Pues ven conmigo" le dijo ella arrastrandolo de la manga a ver su creación.

Tras eso, Hinata le pidió a Mitsuki que se quedara cuidando de su hija mientras ella iba al mercado lo cual el acepto.

Mitsuki y Himawari se encontraban jugado con las muñecas de Himawari en la habitación de esta.

"Entonces el esposo debe estar siempre al pendiente de su esposa no?" le preguntó Mitsuki a la menor mientras sujetaba un peluche, jugando a la casita.

"Asi dice mi mamá" le dijo Hima simplemente.

"¿Porque?" le preguntó el curioso.

"Porque se aman" le dijo la chica con naturalidad.

"Amar" esa fue una de las emociones que Mitsuki estaba aprendiendo a desarrollar. El no podía definir muy bien aquí a quien amaba, tal vez Boruto y Sarada eran ejemplos, incluso se preguntaba si su padre también era alguien a quien amar.

XXX

La vida de Mitsuki transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que algo cambió ,alguien llegó a la vida de todos en Konoha, alguien que tomó su lugar literalmente.

"Oye Boruto, quieres ir a comer algo" le preguntó Mitsuki a su amigo.

"Lo siento, pero Kawaki me dijo que me enseñaría un par de técnicas nuevas" Boruto le estaba ocultando algo a Mitsuki con respecto a la marca en su brazo, pero el no hacía preguntas para no incomodarlo "Tal vez otro día"

"Esta bien"

XXX

"Oye Sarada, ChouChou me invitó a la barbacoa y quería saber si querías ir"

"Me encantaría Mitsuki, pero el tonto de Kawaki me dijo que quería probar Taiyaki otra vez." le dijo ella mientras revisaba su billetera "Espero que ese maleducado pague esta vez"

"Ya entiendo" le dijo el peliblanco simplemente.

Se marchó con una expresión algo decaída, sus mejores amigos ya no pasaban mucho tiempo con el, al menos no desde que "el" apareció.

"Kawaki" penso Mitsuki. El había llegado y había acaparado la atención de todos. Todos lo miraban como especial, incluyendo sus amigos.

Inconscientemente Mitsuki había desarrollado una emoción nueva: el miedo. Miedo a que sus amigos lo ignoraran y lo reemplazaran por un recién llegado. Y estaba seguro dentro de él que no sería la última vez que sentirá algo así.

XXX

"Entonces el compró un jarrón nuevo, pero Onii-chan le hizo comprar uno nuevo y..." la chiquilla continuó hablando con emoción mientras tomaba un poco del agua con azúcar a lo ella llamaba té.

"Interesante..." fue lo único que Mitsuki le dijo simplemente con una mano apoyaba en su rostro y algo aburrido. Quería decirle que no le siguiese hablando del chico de las maravillas que a el le desagradaba, pero Mitsuki no lo hizo; cuando se trataba de Himawari, Mitsuki había desarrollado una flexibilidad con ella, tanto que le podía pasar horas escuchando a la chica contarle multitud de anécdotas, desde las cosas que hacía con su hermano, hasta las molestas historias de ella e Inojin dibujando.

"Ya estoy en casa" se escuchó una voz en la puerta.

"¡Onii-Chan!" Himawari fue hasta la puerta a abrazar a quien se había convertido hasta hace poco en su hermano.

"Oye puedes guardar tu distancia un poco por favor" le dijo Kawaki con una expresión avergonzada, el no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de muestras de afecto.

Su pena se fue al momento que noto quien se encontraba con su hermana "¿Que hace el aquí?" le preguntó a su hermana.

"Vine a buscar a Boruto pero el no estaba así que..."

"No te pregunte a ti" le corto Kawaki groseramente.

Mitsuki se paró y se acercó a él con una mirada tensa "¿Cual es tu problema?"

"Tu eres el problema" le dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño, se el acercó al oído "Crees que no se lo que hiciste hace unos meses o de quien eres hijo, no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hermana o Boruto"

Mitsuki se quedó quieto ante esas palabras. Nunca en su mente había pasado la posibilidad de lastimar a Boruto, Sarada o Hima. No lo iba tolerar mas, ya no iba permitir que éste desconocido se burlase de él.

Extendió su brazo y lo trato de enrollar en el de Kawaki pero se detuvo al sentir un profundo dolor en el, ya que Kawaki había convertido su propio brazo en una cuchilla.

Otra vez en su vida Mitsuki lo había sentido de nuevo, el miedo, miedo a que este sujeto hubiese averiguado sobre su vida, miedo a que tratase de separarlo de lo que el amaba, y profundamente en su interior sintió miedo del poder de este tipo, de lo que podría hacer si se descarrilase.

Mitsuki regresó su brazo a su tamaño original y se lo sujetó para tratar de ocultar el sangrado " Nos veremos otro día Himawari-chan " le dijo el sin esperar una respuesta mientras salía de la residencia Uzumaki ante la atenta mirada de Kawaki.

No cabía duda, desde ese momento Mitsuki había desarrollado una emoción nueva: el odio. Odio hacia aquel individuo que le había arrebatado lo que el tenía.

XXX

Pues acá esta el primer capítulo de este fic. Planeo hacerlo un fic corto con el que busco introducir los personajes de una futura historia.


	2. Perdon

Las cosas habian cambiado mucho para Mitsuki estos ultimos tres años desde que Kawaki llego a Konoha. Suigetsu y Karin se había vuelto padres de un niño en los laboratorios de Orochimaru y lo habían elegido a él para que fuese el padrino de este.

"Vamos elige un nombre Mitsuki" le dijo Suigetsu mientras sacaba a su hijo de un tanque especial diseñado para que pudiese mantener el estado sólido de su cuerpo.

"No soy muy bueno con estas cosas, ¿porque tengo que ser yo quien elige los nombres?" le contesto Mitsuki un poco esceptico.

"Esa es la tradición" le dijo Karin "Además, si dejo a Suigetsu elegir el nombre seguro le pondrá alguno estúpido"

"¡Oye! ¡Mangetsu no es un nombre tonto, era el nombre de mi hermano¡"

"¡Nadie repite nombres hoy en dia idiota!" le respondio Karin enojada.

"Creo que tengo uno en mente" Mitsuki los interrumpió mientras revisaba las encías del bebé y noto como unos colmillos empezaban a salir " Se llamará Hagetsu" dijo el satisfecho, algo que alegró a Suigetsu por conservar la "getsu" de los Hozuki y que Karin acepto, ya que de todos modos el niño llevaría su apellido.

Desde luego ellos no fueron los únicos que trajeron al mundo nuevos retoños, tras años de espera Sasuke por fin había restablecido el clan Uchiha por completo, teniendo a su segundo hijo el cual pese a heredar sus rasgos, había sacado el color de pelo y ojos de Sakura.

En cuanto a sus compañeros las cosas habían tomado un rumbo que Mitsuki nunca pudo haber predicho. Boruto se había ido de la aldea por tres años a entrenar con Sasuke y habia vuelto convertido en un formidable guerrero. Pero Boruto no solo habia cambiado en cuestion de poder sino tambien en otras cosas, en especial en cuanto se refería a sus sentimientos.

"¿A donde vas Boruto?" Mitsuki le pregunto a su mejor amigo quien llevaba algo oculto en sus capa "Espera, ¿esos son chocolates?" le dijo Mitsuki observando bien la caja roja que el Uzumaki llevaba "¿Para quien son?"

"E-este ve-veras, son para para ...¡Son para alguien !" le dijo Boruto sacudiendo los brazos algo nervioso.

"Ya entiendo" le dijo Mitsuki entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendole "Te le vas a declarar a Sarada no?"

Boruto se le quedo mirando a Mitsuki por un momento hasta que rompio en carcajadas "¡Que cosas dices Mitsuki! ¿Sarada? ¿Acaso no la has visto ultimamente?"

Mitsuki solo parpapaedo confundido "No, por eso asumi que tu te le ibas a confesar, ¿Acaso e gusta alguien mas Boruto?"

"Si, algo así" dijo Boruto un poco sonrojado " Es algo de lo que me di cuenta recien despues de volver a Konoha" le dijo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Se puede saber quien es?"

"Tu ya la conoces" Boruto salio corriendo en la direccion a la que iba desde un inicio, y Mitsuki noto que se dirigia hacia el laboratoria de armamento Ninja.

"A veces no puedo leer completamente a las personas…" penso Mitsuki ante el pensamiento de Boruto y la Delegada.

Mitsuki siempre creyo que Boruto y Sarada hacian buena pareja, ya que las reacciones de Sarada lo convencian de ello. Sin embargo el nunca puso atencion en lo que Boruto pensaba, y se enfoco mas en lo que Sarada mostraba.

En cuanto a Sarada, ella se quedó en Konoha siendo entrenada el Séptimo, quien no solo la entrenó a ella sino también a Kawaki. Y mientras esto pasaba ellos dos se iban volviendo más cercanos, hasta el punto en que la gente empezó a elaborar rumores sobre ellos.

"Has visto a mi Onii-chan con Sarada-chan? No crees que hacen una linda pareja" Himawari le preguntó casualmente mientras se encontraban comiendo en Ichiraku.

"¿Boruto? Creí que él estaba con la Delegada..." le dijo Mitsuki tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

"No, yo me refiero a Kawaki"

"Kawaki? A ese tipo no le interesa nadie más que el mismo"

"Solo porque no te cae bien no significa que el sea malo" le dijo ella cruzando los brazos haciendo un puchero.

"Creeme, el no es alguien en quien confiar"

"Lo mismo decian de ti hace unos años no?" Himawari le sonrío "Sabes, creo que deberias darte una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor"

"Lo que tu digas…" le dijo Mitsuki tratando de terminar el tema. El y Kawaki llevándose bien? Ni aunque le borraran la memoria y lo pusieran de nuevo en aquel tubo de laboratorio lo haría.

XXX

Mitsuki se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando a que llegaran Sarada y Boruto para que pudiesen charlar como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba acostado tranquilamente en el tronco de un árbol hasta que una voz que él conocía y que le fastidiaba lo llamo.

"Oye chico serpiente" Mitsuki se dio la vuelta y miró con fastidio a Kawaki.

"Tengo nombre sabes?" Mitsuki se paro y planeaba marcharse "No quiero pelear contigo, me voy" Mitsuki paso al lado del pelinegro, quien lo agarró del hombro y lo detuvo.

"No es eso a lo que he venido" le dijo Kawaki mirando hacia otro lado como de mala gana.

" Entonces a que? A que me aleje de tu hermana? Tu bien sabes que ella y yo que solo somos amigos, no hay nada de que te preocupes" le dijo Mitsuki con cizaña.

"Venia a disculparme" Kawaki hizo que Mitsuki lo encarará "No eres alguien malvado, te juzgue indebidamente al principio, estos tres años que pasé con mi padre hizo entender las cosas mejor, y decidí que lo mejor sería hacer las paces contigo, ya que aunque no me guste del todo mi hermana esta loca por ti " dijo esto último de mala gana a lo que Mitsuki se sonrojo un poco cuando llego a su mente la imagen de la ojiazul.

"Entonces que dices" Kawaki le extendio la mano "¿Amigos?"

Mitsuki cerró los ojos por un momento y lo medito por un segundo, pensó que tal vez ya no era necesario el seguir teniendo rencor a Kawaki si el se habia disculpado . Extendió su brazo y le dio la mano "Solo para que Sarada no se enoje contigo"

"De que estas…" Kawaki no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido súbitamente por Mitsuki quien enrollo su brazo en el suyo y lo tiro al suelo, presionando su cabeza con el pie.

"No podía perdonarte sin terminar viejos asuntos" le dijo Mitsuki sonriendo.

Mas que enojarse, Kawaki solo rio un poco mientras que se giraba rápidamente y capturaba a Mitsuki con una llave "Yo no soy de los que se quedan con los brazos cruzados…" le dijo sonriendo mientras lo soltaba.

Mitsuki sonrio. No estaba seguro si quizá el había sido demasiado rencoroso con Kawaki, pero lo único en lo que se había convencido es que Kawaki era alguien en quien confiar "_Quizás tengas razón Himawari, puede que a partir de hoy todo salga bien_"


	3. Desastre

" Eres más resistente de lo que creía" su molesta voz lo hizo apretar los dientes del coraje "Es extraño que no te hayas recuperado, Boruto siempre decía que las serpientes podían ,mudar de piel" se burló el.

Mitsuki se encontraba tirado en el suelo derrotado. Desde que Kawaki había entrado en su locura y se había puesto la misión a destruir a todos los ninjas y acabar con su era , Mitsuki pensó que era cuestión de tiempo el que ese lunático diese con la guardia de su padre. Lo había dado todo en batalla, había usado el Sennin-Ka hasta el límite de sus habilidades y aun así no lo pudo derrotar. Mitsuki apretó los punto s con frustración, incluso el usar la espada legendaria que le había obsequiado su padre no fue suficiente para abara con ese maniático.

"¿Porque lo haces? Porque insistes en acabar con todo lo que amamos? ¡¿Acaso no te importan Hima y Boruto?!" le reclamo Mitsuki con furia.

Kawaki solo frunció el ceño ante la mención de sus hermanos. "No te atrevas a usarlos contra mí serpiente sucia, Boruto tendrá su respectiva pelea conmigo donde ajustaremos cuentas" Kawaki sacó su Bo, el cual se encontraba clavado en la espalda de Mitsuki, lo que hizo gritar al peliblanco "En cuanto a Himawari, te debo agradecer el hecho de que no se haya convertido en ninja ya que eso la deja fuera de lista de enemigos" se dio la vuelta "Sólo por eso te perdono la vida, corriste mejor suerte los bastardos esos de laboratorio" Kawaki entonces se marchó dejando a un herido Mitsuki en el suelo.

Mitsuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante sus últimas palabras y sacó todas sus fuerzas que le aún le quedaban para poder pararse y dirigirse a laboratorio de su padre. Tras absorber un poco de energía natural mediante el Sennin-Ka, Mitsuki agarro mas fuerzas y empezó a correr esperándose lo peor.

No había nada que se hubiese salvado, todo se encontraba en ruinas. El laboratorio donde su padre había pasado gran parte de su vida intentando descubrir los secretos del mundo había sido destruido por ese bastardo, siempre tuvo razón, siempre pensó que esto sucedería pero nadie le prestó atención, ahora estas eran las consecuencias, incluso él le creyó, creyó que Kawaki era alguien bueno cuando en realidad era el mismísimo demonio.

"Log, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo..." Mitsuki musitó suavemente mientras veía sus cuerpos muertos en el suelo, con claros signos de haber puesto resistencia; en especial Suigetsu y Karin quiénes parecían haber tratado de proteger algo.

Camino sin rumbo por el destruido laboratorio hasta que un ruido lo llamo "Mitsuki..."

"¡Padre"! Mitsuki se dirigió hacia su padre quien se encontraba partido por la mitad en el abdomen.

"Mitsuki, que bueno que estás bien..." le dijo él suavemente.

"¡Necesitas un nuevo cuerpo!¿Donde están los Zetsu?" Mitsuki miró hacia las ruinas buscándolos.

"El los destruyó Mitsuki, ya no importa, supongo que ya llegó mi hora..." le dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa.

"¡No! ¡no digas eso! ¡Si tu te vas quien nos ayudará a derrotarlo! ¡Tu eres la persona más fuerte que conozco!" le dijo Mitsuki con angustia.

"¿Tienes a tu sol no?" Orochimaru le preguntó a lo que Mitsuki no dijo nada "Yo no moriré Mitsuki, a partir de hoy estaré siempre contigo" Orochimaru empezó a emitir un brillo blanco mientras que su cuerpo volvía a tomar los rasgos de zetsu.

"Padre..." Mitsuki se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que le pasaba a su padre. Orochimaru se desintegró en una especie de energía blanca que el cuerpo de Mitsuki absorbió inconscientemente.

"Mi última técnica prohibida: Renacimiento del Uroboros, ahora todos mis conocimientos son tuyos, hijo" Mitsuki escucho la voz de su padre en su subconsciente "Te amo hijo, no repitas mis mismos errores, no todo está perdido, tu nueva familia se encuentra en este laboratorio..." fueron las últimas palabras que Mitsuki escuchó de su progenitor.

Mitsuki se quedó quieto por un segundo. Soltó al cadáver de Zetsu que reposaba en sus manos y se paró, sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas, lo cual tocó con sus dedos y miró por un segundo, era la primera vez que sintió sus propias lágrimas. Nunca había llorado, había visto a Boruto y Hima llorar por su padre pero él no lo entendió en ese momento. Ahora se sentía aún peor no solo por si mismo, sino también por su amigo y novia.

Su momento de dolor fue interrumpido cuando escucho soy yo soy yo sus sollozos que parecen encerrados en algo cuando se dirigió a la fuente del sonido, noto que provenía de una pequeño compartimento de metal cerca de la mesa de pruebas. Mitsuki abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con un chico pelirrojo que se abrazaba las rodillas. El niño solo se mecía en su sitio, mientras que lágrimas mancharon su ensangrentada camiseta púrpura.

"Mamá...Papá..." dijo él en un hilo de voz.

"Hagetsu..." Mitsuki lo abrazó y dejó que el chico se desahoga en sus brazos. Después de que el chiquillo llorase hasta el desmayo Mitsuki lo tomó en sus brazos y salió del laboratorio, rumbo a Konoha. En el trayecto observó al niño que dormía con las mejillas hinchadas de tanto llorar "Ahora tienes una nueva familia Mitsuki" la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza.

XXX

"¿Tienen alguna propuesta sobre quién será el Jinchuriki del Kyubi?" pregunto Konohamaru a los presentes en la sala. Como Hokage él tenía la responsabilidad de elegir el portador del zorro de nueve colas tras la muerte de Naruto.

"Yo puedo tomar la mitad..." Boruto se ofreció "La resistencia que me ofrece mi sangre Uzumaki me permitirá tomar al menos la mitad sin problemas"

"Perfecto, pero ahora necesitaremos a alguien mas que albergue la otra mitad..."

"Hima puede hacerlo" Mitsuki sorprendió a todos con su afirmación.

"Disculpa?" le preguntó Konohamaru quien parecía atónito ante sus palabras. Incluso Himawari miraba a Mitsuki con sorpresa.

"Digo que Himawari puede tomar la otra parte del Kyubi" afirmó él de nuevo.

"Pero Mitsuki, ella no es ninja, correría mucho peligro el que ella portarse tal poder" le dijo Sarada con preocupación "¿Que tal si Hagetsu lo hace? El también es Uzumaki después de todo no?"

"¿Tu ofrecerías a Bara para que le sellen una bestia dentro no Sarada?" le preguntó Mizuki con sarcasmo.

La Uchiha solo miro hacia el suelo. Al parecer Mitsuki se encontraba enojado con ella, y no era para menos, ya que había sido Kawaki quien había matado a su familia.

"Los niños están fuera de la ecuación, no queremos repetir otro caso Naruto..." Konohamaru descartó la idea de Sarada "¿Y bien Himawari, tu que opinas? ¿Lo harás?"

Himawari se quedó pensativa por un rato, sabía que no sería fácil cargar con tal responsabilidad, pero sería mejor que lo hiciese ella que conocía a Kurama a un niño que apenas estaba procesando la muerte de sus padres "Lo haré, si yo soy la única que puede hacerlo lo haré, no permitiré que alguien sufra por mi negligencia" dijo ella con seguridad.

"Muy bien" le dijo Konohamaru sonriendo. En su interior el sabía que tal vez esto podría funcionar, después de todo la primer Jinchuriki del Kyubi tampoco fue ninja y ella pudo soportarlo hasta su muerte.

Mitsuki la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó " No te preocupes, yo siempre te protegeré..." le dijo él.

"Mitsuki..."

"Ahora es tu responsabilidad también Mitsuki" Boruto lo llamó y le puso un brazo en el hombro "Haré los preparativos para la el sellado y luego partiré hacia la batalla, si algo sale mal ya sabes que hacer"

"Entendido, cuídate por favor" le dijo Mitsuki mientras abrazaba a Himawari.

"Lo haré" le dijo Boruto con una sonrisa.

Tras la charla que tuvieron con el Hokage, tanto Himawari como Boruto fueron llevados a una montaña para llevarles a Kurama dentro. Tras eso ocurrió una tremenda batallad n Konoha entre Boruto y Kawaki, lo que llevó a la destruction de la mayoría de esta, y que dio un resultado milagroso.

XXX

"¿Lo logró? ¡Realmente lo logró!" exclamó Mitsuki mientras que miraba como Boruto lucía de pie, triunfante en contra de su rival.

Mitsuki se acercó a felicitar a su amigo quien ya se encontraba rodeado por su Sumire, Sarada y por su sensei Konohamaru.

Mitsuki aprovechó la distracción de usu amigos par ir a ver el estado del malnacido que había causado todo. Kawaki lucía completamente destrozado, la heridas que mostraba su cuerpo lo habían incapacitado totalmente, Mitsuki lo sabía aunque no conociese bien el funcionamiento del armamento ninja.

"Mira a lo que llegaste Kawaki" Mitsuki le escupió con rabia "A esto te llevo tu deseo de crear tu propio mundo bastardo"

Mitsuki se le acercó, afilo su mano y estaba listo para acabar con la vida del desgraciado 'Nunca entendi porque confiaron en ti, porque Hima te amaba tanto, porque el séptimo se preocupaba por ti y porque Boruto se obsesionó con salvarte si no eres más que un pedazo de escoria" Mitsuki levantó su brazo en el aire, y el momento en el que miro la expresión de Kawaki, noto como ya no había maldad en sus facciones, lucía como si nada hubiese pasado "Muere..."

"¡Mitsuki detente!" la voz de Boruto lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"Que sucede?" le dijo Mitsuki haciéndose el desentendido.

"Se que sonara raro lo que dire, pero por favor Mitsuki, no lo mates"

"Porque? No viste lo que hizo? Este bastardo merece morir, el mato a mi padre ¡Demonios! ¡El mato a tu padre!" le gritó Mitsuki con desesperación.

"El tiene razon Mitsuki, debemos juzgarlo para que pague por sus crímenes..." Konohamaru se puso del lado de Boruto.

"¡Sensei no me diga que usted tambien...!"

Boruto se le acercó y le dijo en el oído " Piensalo Mitsuki, que crees que diría Hima si lo matas..."

Mitsuki se quedó quieto por un momento con la mirada baja mientras volvía su mano a la normalidad. Sin decir nada salió corriendo de ahí, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría a Sarada, algo que hizo incomodar a la Uchiha.

Parecía que Mitsuki había tratado de comunicar algo con esa mirada, algo que quizá tuviese que ver con el hecho de que después de su juicio, Kawaki fuese encarcelado en lugar de ejecutado en el juicio, todo gracias a la influencia de cierta Uchiha. Parecía que Mitsuki conocia las decisiones que sus amigos harían, incluso mejor de lo que él creía.


	4. Nueva Familia

Tras el desastre en la aldea las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad para la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha. Los cinco Kages habían decidido que debido a la resonancia del Karma de Boruto con el de Kawaki, la mejor decisión que podía tomar era el dejar vivo a este último. Desde luego no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, siendo Mitsuki uno de los principales opositores que exigir su ejecución, algo que no detuvo al Hokage de meterlo en una prisión especial, a la que solo pocos tenían acceso.

Habiendo fracasado en su venganza hacia quien había acabado con su padre, Mitsuki decidió que tal vez era mejor tratar de olvidarse del asunto y de ser feliz nuevamente, siendo su primer paso el sentar cabeza con la hermana de su mejor amigo. Tras varios años de noviazgo en los que la amenaza de Kawaki y la muerte del Septimo casi destruyeron su relación, Mitsuki por fin supo lo que era el amor.

"Nunca crei que llegaria este dia" le dijo Boruto a Mitsuki, quien vestía su kimono ceremonial "Siempre me imaginé que mi padre te castraria si le ponias un encima a su pequeña" Boruto soltó una carcajada.

"No exageres, yo siempre creia que tu me darías una paliza cuando supieses de lo nuestro" Mitsuki se hizo el indignado.

"Y lo haria..." Boruto le puso sus manos en los hombros "Si no fueses mi mejor amigo."

Mitsuki sonrió ante el gesto "Gracias Boruto…"

"Solo recuerda que si algo sale mal, yo no necesitare patearte el trasero, Hima lo hará ella misma" Boruto le guiño el ojo con mirada burlona.

XXX

Tras su boda, Mitsuki y Himawari se instalaron en la antigua residencia Uzumaki, debido a que Boruto había decidido cederlas, ya que el no pasaría mucho tiempo en la aldea debido a sus misiones, razón por la cual él y Sumire se habían movido a un apartamento un poco mas modesto, cuando esta ultima habia quedado embarazada.

"Siempre es bueno respirar nuevos aires" Mitsuki le dijo a Hima mientras la abrazaba frente a la entrada de lo que sería su nueva casa.

"Mama siempre me dijo que un dia pasaria como en los cuentos de hadas…"

"¿El que pasaria?"

"Que viviría feliz con un príncipe azul" le sonrió ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Tio Mitsuki" una voz se escuchó desde la entrada de la puerta. "Ya esta lista mi habitacion, ¿puedo ir donde el tío Boruto?"

"Claro Hagetsu, solo procura llegar antes de la cena." el chico salió contento, y Mitsuki sonrió al verlo.

Mitsuki siempre pensó que debido a su naturaleza como humano artificial, el nunca seria capaz de tener hijo, razón por la que había tomado a Hagetsu en adopción. Sin embargo la vida le sorprendio con una noticia que le cambio la vida.

XXX

"Oye, ¿es normal que comas tanto estos días?" preguntó Mitsuki casualmente a su esposa.

"A decir verdad no, y es de eso de lo que queria hablarte hoy..."

"Dime..."

"Estoy embarazada." esas palabras habían paralizado el tiempo para Mitsuki. El nunca creyó que fuese posible, y aun asi lo fue, abrazó a su esposa enrollándose con sus brazos.

"O-Oye Mitsuki puedes ser un poco mas suave porfavor"

"Lo siento, me deje llevar es que es increible, yo…" el derramo lagrimas de felicidad y llamo a Hagetsu para comunicarle la noticia, algo que hizo muy feliz al chico, quien sentia que ahora podria tener alguin con quien convivir como si fuesen hermanos.

Por segunda vez en su vida sentía que podía ser feliz nuevamente, que todo saldria bien de una vez por todas. Tristemente no todas las cosas saldrian bien para el.

XXX

"Vamos Mitsuki, ya se que el no te agrada, pero hazlo por Sarada" Boruto trataba de convencer a su necio amigo de que lo acompanase hasta donde la Uchiha.

La noticia habia tomado por sorpresa. Nunca imagino que la relacion de Sarada y Kawaki llegase hasta ese punto, el punto en que la Uchiha esperase un hijo de ese bastardo. "No se si pueda hacerlo, tu sabes bien lo que Kawaki me hizo…"

"¿Y eso es justificacion para que su hijo lo pague? Hazlo al menos por ella, ¿acaso no nos prometiste que estarias con nosotros en las buenas y las malas?" le reclamo Boruto.

Mitsuki rodo los ojos "¿Acaso quieres que vaya y que le felicite por traer al mundo un hijo de ese demonio?" le dijo con sarcasmo.

"No, solo quiero que lo veas como un hijo de tu amiga, no seas asi Mitsuki, tu nunca fuiste asi…" Boruto dijo lo ultimo con una expresion triste.

"La gente cambia Boruto…" Mitsuki le dio la espalda.

"No tienes que ver a Kawaki en el, solo imagina si yo viese a tu padre en tu hijo" Boruto le puso una mano en el hombro "No tienes que guardarle rencor a nadie"

"Esta bien…" le dijo Mitsuki.

Boruto sonrio ampliamente "Sabía que eligirias lo correcto"

Mitsuki solo le asintió. Había momentos en los que odiaba el hecho de que Boruto y Hima se aprovechasen de su flexibilidad.

XXX

Cuatro años después...

Una de las cosas que Mitsuki más disfrutaba era sin duda pasar el tiempo con su hijo Saisei. Él nunca había experimentado los momentos padre e hijo, por lo tanto esto era una experiencia nueva para el.

"No se quien más parece un niño, si tu o Saisei" Hima le había comentado un día casualmente.

"Ambos lo somos" le dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa, como esas que solía tener en su infancia. Para el los días que el añoraba habían por fin llegado

"Papá" la voz de su hijo lo llamó distrayendolo de sus pensamientos. Era un niño bastante inusual en apariencia, con ojos amarillos y cabello negro, algo que le daba cierto parecido a su abuelo. Saisei se asomaba junto a Hagetsu quien lo sujetaba de la mano ayudándole a caminar.

"Tío Mitsuki, Saisei se despertó hace unos minutos, quería llevarlo donde el tío Boruto para que jugase con Maku, pero el insistió en venir a verte a ver" le comento el chico de ahora 8 años"Nos das permiso"

"Claro, pero antes quiero ver si Saisei ya camina" Mitsuki le extendió sus brazos "Ven con papá"

El chiquillo respondió con júbilo y se lanzó hacia su padre, sin embargo algo sucedió. El mundo pareció detenerse para Mitsuki en el momento en que su hijo se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡SAISEI!" su grito se escuchó por toda la residencia, algo que alarmó también a su ahijado quien simplemente se quedo congelado del susto.

"Hagetsu, ve avisarle a tu tia" Mitsuki le dijo con un tono muy serio.

"E-entendido" le dijo el chico sin mas antes de salir corriendo.

Puso su oído en el pecho del pequeño solo para no escuchar pulso alguno, algo que le hizo perder el control de sus emociones.

"¡NOOO!" Mitsuki tomó a su hijo en brazos y se transformó en modo Senin-ka para correr más rápido en dirección al hospital, no importándole el hecho de que había roto varios dejados debido a la fuerza de sus saltos ¡Sakura-san!, ¡ella lo salvará!" pensó el tratando de ser optimista.

XXX

Habían pasado varias horas desde que había llegado a lo hospital con Saisei, y cada minuto que pasaba lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Himawari, quien anteriormente se encontraba de visita donde su tía Hanabi, se encontraba sentada a su lado, tratando de calmar a su esposo.

En ese momento Sakura salió de la habitación del chico con una tablilla médica en manos.

"Sakura-san , que le sucede a mi hijo" Mitsuki le exigio a la medico quien lucia consternada por los resultados.

"Mitsuki puedes venir conmigo un momento por favor, a solas" Sakura le dijo seriamente a lo que Mitsuki le asintió a Himawari con una sonrisa y siguió a Sakurá.

Ya cuando se encontraban a solas Mitsuki se atrevió a preguntar "Y bien."

"Me temo que no tengo noticias alentadoras" Sakura pauso un momento, con una expresión bastante deprimente "Saisei parece sufrir de una enfermedad del corazón que limita su actividad física." Sakura le soltó de golpe.

Mitsuki se quedó quieto en su lugar, sintiendo un escalofrío que lo recorría por la nuca. Sus cabellos se empezaron a elevar, manifestando el Sennin-la producto de la frustración que le producía el momento.

"Pe-pero como, el se siempre se encontró saludable en todos los exámenes, también cuando nació, porque ahora…"

"Es una enfermedad hereditaria, la madre de Hinata sufrió lo mismo y se lo pasó a ella, quien se lo heredó a Hima; por razones desconocidas no se manifestó en ellas pero si en Saisei" finalizó Sakura un poco nerviosa por la actitud del ojiambar.

Mitsuki respiro profundo y regresó a la normalidad, derramando una lágrima de tristeza "¿Ha-hay alguna cura verdad?" preguntó el cabizbajo, esperando la respuesta obvia.

"No." le contestó ella "Los problemas hereditarios raramente pueden ser tratados con Ninjutsu médico, en especial usando de trata de casos donde el paciente es muy joven"

"E-Entiendo" Mitsuki le dijo con un tono frustrado "Co-Como puedo mantenerlo con vida…"

Luego se dirigió a sus cajones y buscó hasta encontrar un bote de pastillas "Toma, estas le ayudarán a estabilizarse por ahora, pero te advierto que no podrá realizar demasiada actividad física o de lo contrario…"

"Ya lo se" Mitsuki tomó el bote y lo apretó "Gracias Sakura" salió y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, siendo interceptado por Himawari en la puerta.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó ella con preocupación "¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?"

Mitsuki hizo su mejor sonrisa falsa y le contestó "Sakura dice que esta bien, solo fue un pequeño desmayo por falta de vitaminas" su respuesta no parecía haberla convencido del todo, a lo que Mitsuki la abrazo "No te preocupes, el estará bien solo necesita descansar y estará como nuevo" Mitsuki sintió que se le encogió el corazón al decir eso.

"Me alegro mucho" le dijo Himawari sonriendo en su pecho, gesto que hizo sentir aún más mal a Mitsuki.

"Creo que hay que irnos a casa" Mitsuki le dijo a su esposa ocultando su mirada en su cabello, tratando que ella no viera sus tristes ojos.

Tras tomar a su hijo del hospital y llevárselo a casa, Mitsuki fue a ponerlo a dormir en su cuarto. Observó por un momento los oscuros cabellos y nuevamente observó el frasco con pastillas "Saisei…" Mitsuki susurro "No vivirás de estas pastillas, no vivirás con miedo…"

Se dirigió a su recámara y vio que su esposa estaba dormida, señal que le indico a Mitsuki que era hora de poner en marcha su plan. Aprovechando esto, Mitsuki se dirigió hacia el sótano donde regurgitó un pergamino. Tras absorber el poder de su padre, Mitsuki también había desarrollado sus peculiares capacidades físicas, las cuales el no mostraba frente a otros por obvias razones.

Mitsuki abrió el pergamino y de ahí sacó una llave. Se dirigió hacia la pared y empezó a buscar en ella, encontró en la pared encontró una grieta donde insertó la llave y la giró, haciendo que la pared se moviese y revelase una entrada.

Al entrar en el cuarto Mitsuki se puso una bata blanca que había colgada en una silla, encendió las luces revelando una enorme computadora y una vitrina con diversos frascos, los que al parecer contenían muestras de tejido orgánico, etiquetadas por iniciales.

Mitsuki entonces encendió su computadora y empezó a teclear con calma "Saisei, te prometo que serás alguien normal…"

XXX

Y acá esta un nuevo capítulo. Aviso que el próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia, pero no de este universo alternativo.


	5. Experimento

"Tio Mitsuki, aca estan los frascos que me pediste" Hagetsu le alcanzó los utensilios a Mitsuki, quien se encontraba concentrado escribiendo en su computadora. Su aspecto parecía un poco descuidado, prueba de esto eran las ojeras que tenía, producto de algunas noches de desvelo

"Gracias, Hagetsu" Mitsuki le agradeció con una sonrisa. Para Mitsuki era casi una bendición el hecho de haber adoptado al hijo de Suigetsu y Karin. Pese a su corta edad, el chico parecía mostrar gran interés por la ciencia, algo que sin duda le había sido de gran ayuda durante los meses que llevaba de investigación desde el diagnóstico de Saisei.

"Hagetsu necesitare tu ayuda hoy" Mitsuki le pidió al pelirrojo, algo que a lo que el niño asintió sin problema.

Mitsuki sentó a Hagetsu en una camilla y le conectó un par de cables al brazo.

"¿Para que son estos?" pregunto el chico mirando los cables que se conectaban a una extraña máquina.

"Son por sí en caso de que algo salga mal..." le contesto Mitsuki simplemente "Hagetsu, ¿que tal te sientes?" le pregunto Mitsuki a su ahijado quien parecía un poco incómodo en la camilla del laboratorio con los cables conectados.

" Yo estoy bien tío Mitsuki" el muchacho le sonrió un poco "Pero, ¿porque me necesitas?" le preguntó el chico un poco preocupado.

Mitsuki miro a Saisei quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del laboratorio, jugando con unos kunai de juguete. Luego observó una jeringa que contenía un extraño líquido de color rojo "Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de curar el problema que tiene tu hermano..."

"¿En serio? ¿Pero porque tengo que estar yo acá?" preguntó el niño quien lucía aún más confundido ante tal revelación.

Mitsuki se dio la vuelta y mientras ponía unos frascos dentro de un gabinete le respondió "No conociste mucho tiempo a tu madre, pero tarde o temprano tendrías que saberlo..." Mitsuki ajustar los cables de la máquina en la que se encontraba conectado el chico "Karin tenía una habilidad especial que le permitía curar a las personas si le mordían..."

"Yo tambien tengo esa habilidad no?"le dijo el chico adivinando.

"En efecto..." le confirmó Mitsuki "Pero lo que haré hoy requerirá usar tu habilidad más allá de lo que se podría mordiendote..."

"¿Vas a cura a Saisei?" pregunto Hagetsu por fin entendiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

"Así es" le dijo Mitsuki mientras agarraba su hijo en brazos y lo sentaba en una silla. Desde que se le había diagnosticado su mal, Mitsuki siempre trataba de que no hiciese demasiado esfuerzo físico, lo que hacía que el niño caminará pocas veces.

"En caso de que algo salga mal con la operación, tu habilidad debería ser suficiente para salvar a Saisei..." Mitsuki le acarició el cabello a su hijo, quien tenía una expresión algo decaída, algo que le dio fuerzas a Mitsuki para continuar con su experimento "No hay tiempo que perder, tu tía llegará pronto." le dijo Mitsuki a su ahijado, quien bien sabía que sus tardes de experimentación eran llevadas a cabo a espaldas de Himawari. Mitsuki no quería que Hima supiese lo que él hacía, en parte porque ella aún no sabía sobre la condición de su hijo , y en parte también porque el tenia qeu ella rechazase lo que él hacía.

Trabajando en un proyecto individual, Mitsuki había tratado de curar a su hijo usando algún método tradicional de medicina, algo que él tras semanas de investigación no había dado fruto alguno. La razón de esto era el hecho de que el mal de su hijo se debía a una rotura que poseía en un ventrículo del corazón, algo que imposibilitaba el ser tratado con ninjutsu médico debido que al bombear chakra dentro del corazón, había la posibilidad de que este se detuviese, lo que aumentaba el riesgo de matarlo accidentalmente. Debido a esto Mitsuki formuló la teoría de que la mejor manera de tratar con su síndrome era reparando su corazón directamente mediante un proceso más "natural".

Mitsuki tomó la jeringa en la que la "cura" se encontraba. La cura era nada más y nada menos que la combinación de diferentes tipos de ADN que su padre había recolectado, entre los cuales se encontraban el de el legendario Hashirama Senju. Después de que su padre realizará su jutsu antes de morir, todos sus conocimientos sobre sus experimentos habían sido transmitidos hacia Mitsuki. Gracias a esto, Mitsuki había podido recuperar y guardar en su sótano gran parte de los logros más importantes de su padre, entre los cuales se encontraban archivos sobre las células del primer Hokage, las cuales su padre había usado con Yamato y Danzo. Con estos conocimientos en mano, Mitsuki fue capaz de poder emular la habilidad regeneradora de Hashirama, algo que en teoria podria reparar el corazón de Saisei sin detener el pulso de su corazón.

"Saisei, bebé esto por favor" Mitsuki le acercó un vaso pequeño el cual el niño bebió sin rechistar.

"¿Que es?" Hagetsu pregunto curioso.

"Anestesia, lo mantendrá dormido por el tiempo en que dure la operación" le respondió Mitsuki, a lo que acto seguido Saisei cayó dormido en sus brazos.

"¡¿Lo-lo vas a operar?!" exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

"Es la única forma de poder hacer algo por él" le dijo Mitsuki simplemente. Acostó a Saisei en camilla que había preparado para él y le conecto a un medidor de ritmo cardiaco y a la misma máquina a la que estaba conectado Hagetsu. Luego saco un bisturi y empezó con la operación.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, había logrado llegar hasta el corazón, sin embargo la situación abía dado un giro de 180 grados cuando los pulsos de Saisei se iban haciendo más débiles.

"¡Tío Mitsuki deberías parar!" Hagetsu le reclamó asustado.

"No, aun falta inyectar el compuesto en el corazón..." Mitsuki agarró la jeringa y la acercó al pecho de Saisei. La introdujo en el corazón de su hijo y vertió todo el contenido de la jeringa en este.

"¡Hagetsu prepárate!" Mitsuki le grito al chico al tiempo que encendía la máquina en la que su ahijado e hijo se encontraban conectados.

"¡Aaaahhhh!" el pelirrojo grito al sentir como si su cuerpo se estuviese quemando, lo que le hizo quedar muy débil. Mitsuki tomó el pecho de su hijo y apretó los bordes de la incisión cerrándola, al hacer esto la incisión se cauterizó por completo, sin siquiera dejar rastro.

"Tío Mitsuki..." Hagetsu le susurró antes de caer inconsciente, siendo el sonido de los pulsos de Saisei volviendo lo último que recordó.

XXX

Tras una hora, Hagetsu por fin habia despertado. Cuando se levantó vio que solo se encontraba su tío y el en el laboratorio.

"¿Tío Mitsuki qué pasó? ¿Donde esta Saisei?" preguntó el al observar la ausencia del chiquillo.

"Saisei se encuentra arriba descansado, al parecer el procedimiento fue todo un éxito" la sonrisa de Mitsuki le sorprendió mucho a Hagetsu, quien no recordada la última vez que su tío por fin sentía paz.

"Me alegro mucho" el chico intento levantarse, sin embargo Mitsuki lo detuvo con su brazo "¿Que sucede?"

Mitsuki se dio la vuelta y agarró un pequeño plato donde vertió un poco de un extraño líquido y luego se lo acercó a su ahijado " Toma, esto te ayudará a recupérate después de lo del experimento" le dijo sonriéndole con confianza.

El chico no dudó en obedecer a su tío, por lo que bebió el contenido de el plato, algo que pareció causar una reacción instantánea.

"T-Tio Mitsuki n-no me siento muy bie-" no pudo terminar la oración ya que cayó inconsciente nuevamente.

Mitsuki lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó del laboratorio, cerrándolo tras de sí con llave y depositando a su ahijado en el sillón de la sala.

"_Así es mejor Hagetsu, no tienes porque involucrarte en esto_" pensó Mitsuki con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Lo que ese día había pasado había sido un suceso que había cambiado por completo el como las cosas se manejarían en la residencia Uzumaki.

XXX

"¿Lo dices en serio Mitsuki?" Boruto estába sorprendido por lo que su amigo le estaba sugiriendo.

"Así es Boruto, quiero que tomes a Hagetsu bajo tu tutela como me lo pediste el otro día" Mitsuki le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila "¿Y esa cara?"

" No es nada, es solamente que creí que tú te negarías, considerando lo que el vivió cuando era joven..." la expresión de Boruto de torno algo triste, algo que le devolvió la seriedad al rostro de Mitsuki.

"Lo se, aunque me gustaría que el fuese a la academia y creciese junto a sus compañeros, también te tengo que dar la razón en cuanto a su potencial..." Mitsuki se levantó y el dio la espalda a su mejor amigo "El es demasiado bueno para quedarse estancado..."

Boruto solo suspiro "Si así lo deseas..." se levantó y le entrego un pergamino y una pluma a Mitsuki " A partir de ahora seré su sensei, el y Bara serán mis discípulos"

Mitsuki tomó el acta de aprobación paternal y la firmó sin rechistar. No solo lo hacía para que Hagetsu fuese entrenado correctamente, también lo hacía para que el muchacho de distrajese y no recordase lo que habían hecho en el laboratorio aquel día. Después de todo, Mitsuki no quería que llegase a oídos comunes lo que el le había hecho a su hijo. Mitsuki sabía que la única forma de no volver a sentir miedo era eliminando hasta la más mínima preocupación que tuviese.

XXX

"¡Papá! ¡¿Crees que a mamá le guste su pastel?!" La voz de Saisei le llamó la atención a Mitsuki quien se encontraba batiendo los ingresen un tazón.

"Seguro que le encantará" le sonrió el peliblanco. Tras varios meses de estrés, el cumpleaños de su esposa por fin había llegado, y él quería celebrarlo de la mejor manera, después de todo los cumpleaños no había sido lo mismo desde la muerte del séptimo.

"Saisei, me puedes alcanzar una cuchara más grande por favor " le pidió Mitsuki a su retoño.

"Por supuesto papá" el chico se dirigió a una puerta de la alacena, sin embargo un cuchillo que se encontraba mal posicionado de cayo y cortó la mano del chiquillo.

"¡Papá!" el chico exclamó un poco asustado, pero sorprendente sin mostrar una mueca de dolor.

"Déjame ver" Mitsuki dejó de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo y se acercó a observar la herida de su hijo, parecía algo serio ya que por el tamaño tenía el potencial de causar sangramiento grave, ademas de que algunos tendones habían sido cortados.

"Iré por las gazas, luego iremos al hospital para que..." Mitsuki no se dirigió hacia lo que se suponía que cualquier padre responsable tendría que hacer, no porque fuese malo, sino iría lo que sus ojos presenciaron lo dejó completamente sorprendido.

La herida del chico se curaba por si sola, incluyendo los tendones lo cuales se habían unido como nuevos, mientras que la piel se reparaba y parecía como si nunca hubiese sido siquiera rasguñada.

"No puede ser acaso el..." Mitsuki pensó sorprendido. Mitsuki nunca pensó que el lograría algo así. Su objetivo inicial había sido superado de lejos por el resultado que había presenciado.

"¡Papá! ¿Que me sucedió? ¿Porque se curó así?" el niño preguntó bastante confundido.

Mitsuki no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo "No te preocupes..." Mitsuki le acarició el cabello calmándolo "Esta bien, esto es natural para ti, todo estará bien" Mitsuki luego mostró una sonrisa algo torcida mientras que sus pupilas se volvían rasgadas "_Ahora tu y yo jamás volveremos a tener miedo..."_

XXX

Y hasta llegó esta historia. Planeo hacer una continuación, así como un spin-off después sobre la nueva generación Shinobi, así que dependiendo cuantas vistas y favoritos tenga esta historia así serán mis ganas de hacer la otra.


End file.
